Joe Fixit
Joe Fixit is a Science Champion. Being a Science Champion, he has a Class Bonus against Mystic Champions, but has a penalty against Skill Champions. Bio Working as an enforcer for organized crime in Las Vegas, the dark incarnation of the Hulk named Joe Fixit is morally ambiguous at best, and downright cruel at worst. Dressed impeccably in his trademark suits, Mr. Fixit enjoys the finer things in life, like money, women, gambling, and gunning down his enemies with his dual Tommy Guns. He may be a weaker version of the Hulk, but he more than makes up for it with his firepower and sinister intelligence. Abilities *'Gambler’s Ruin (Passive):' At the beginning of the fight and whenever he lands a Heavy attack, Joe gains a random poker suit and lets loose a different aspect of the gamma irradiated gangster he is. **'Hearts (Gamma Regeneration):' Joe triggers his accelerated healing ability, granting X Health recovery per minute. **'Spades (Dirty Fighting):' Mr. Fixit is morally ambiguous at best and knows how to make his punches hurt. Each attack has an 14% chance to inflict Weakness or Fatigue on the opponent, reducing Attack by X% and Critical Rate by X. **'Clubs (Cunning):' Joe isn't some dumb brute and he's smart enough to take advantage of anyone who thinks he is, granting X Critical Rate for every 5 hits of his combo meter. **'Diamonds (Rage):' He may not be as big as the Hulk, but you still won't like him when he's angry. Joe gains up to X Attack based on lost health. *'Poison Immunity (Passive):' An enhanced immune system provides full immunity to the Poisons of the Battlerealm. Signature Ability *'Double Down' **'Passive:' Mr. Fixit knows how to play the tables and swing the odds in his favor. Each time he rolls on Gambler's Ruin, he has an X% chance to Double Down and gain a second poker suit for 7 seconds. Special Attacks *'Place Your Bets' **First Mr. Fixit introduces you to his forehead, then he introduces you to his twin Chicago Typewriters. What a nice fellow. ***Each gunshot has a 60% chance to inflict Bleed lasting 4 seconds. *'Shorten the Odds' **With a stomp of his foot and a slap of his hand, Mr. Fixit sends two boulders slamming into his opponent's head at high speed. ***100% chance to Stun the opponent for 3.4 seconds. *'The House Always Wins' **Joe Fixit lets loose a massive barrage from his twin Tommy Guns, then beats his opponent to a messy pulp with them. Never bet against the house. ***100% chance to inflict Bleed lasting 3 seconds. Pros and Cons Pros *Mr. Fixit has a wide variety of Buffs that cannot be Nullified, allowing him to maintain very powerful effects for the duration of the fight. *Gambler's Ruin allows Joe to have an advantage against many different type of enemies that he encounters. For example, against an enemy with high offensive capabilities, Joe’s Dirty Fighting will reduce them significantly and make them less of a threat. *Joe's frequent and powerful Bleed effects from his first and third Special Attacks allow him to wreak havoc on Armor-reliant opponents such as Rhino and Hulkbuster. *With a guaranteed Stun effect on his second Special Attack, Joe can take advantage of this scenario and land a Heavy Attack to re-roll on Gambler's Ruin if his current roll is not suitable for the fight yet. Cons *Mr Fixit is a gambling man, and sometimes the tables turn against him. His largely random effects can sometimes leave Joe in a tight spot, getting effects that aren’t right for the situation. As an example, getting Rage early on in a fight when Joe is still at high health won’t do nearly as much as Dirty Fighting or Cunning would do at that same time. *There is one Buff combination in Double Down in which they contradict greatly: Gamma Regeneration and Rage. With Rage, Joe’s Attack will increase by a substantial amount as Health is lost and it won’t be quite as effective when he is regenerating Health. Recommended Masteries *'Parry:' Joe Fixit needs to land Heavy Attacks if his Buff gained from Gambler’s Ruin is not suitable for the fight yet. By blocking and Stunning the opponent, Joe can quickly follow up with a Heavy Attack and reroll Gambler's Ruin to gain another Buff more suitable for his current situation. *'Recovery:' As Joe’s Gamma Regeneration allows constant Regeneration, Recovery increases the amount of health regained by a better portion, allowing him to stick around in the fight longer. *'Courage:' As Mr. Fixit gains Attack as his Health decreases, Courage allows him to increase his damage output from Rage even more and make his punches harder. *'Inequity:' With his high chance to inflict Weakness and Fatigue, Inequity will trigger frequently and allow Joe more survivability against very tough opponents in Alliance Quests. *'Cruelty:' As Joe builds up his combo meter, his base Critical Hit chance increases from Cunning. As a result, increasing Critical Hit Damage has a much larger effect for Joe, especially if his combo meter can be reliably maintained. Navigation Category:Science